


Shadowhunters Preferences

by Yoongayy21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, The Rest of the Shadowhunters, Will tag as I go along, if you don't like don't read, there maybe smut in the future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongayy21/pseuds/Yoongayy21
Summary: Just some preferences I thought of. Can find it under my other accounts with UniqueFreak. Thanks for reading.





	1. What you are

Alec: Shadowhunter.

Magnus: Kitsune.

Jace: Mermaid.

Simon: Vampire.

Raphael: Witch.

Izzy: Fae.

Clary: Werewolf.


	2. How you meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 06/05/2018

**Alec:**  
-you guys met at the Institute  
-you were sent over due to the  
increase of demon activity  
-you had to help find out why it was increasing  
-so you took a portal to the Institute  
-when you got there, you looked for the Lightwood siblings  
-some random shadowhunter pointed them out  
-you walked over to them and introduced yourself  
-you thought Alec was adorable and that Izzy was gorgeous  
-they were friendlier than you expected  
-Alec thought you were beautiful

 

**Magnus:**  
-met at a club, his to be precise  
-it was girls night for you and your friends  
-y'all were also celebrating your best friend's birthday  
-you were at the bar getting a drink when your favorite song started playing  
-ofc you had to dance, it was your jam  
-while you were dancing, Magnus was watching you  
-he wanted to dance with you, so he made his way over to you  
-you felt someone come up behind you  
-you turned around to see who it was  
-you were met with lovely cat eyes  
-you decided to continue dancing with him  
-you guys danced together for a few more song  
-but then your friends called you over  
-he slipped something into your hand  
-turns out it was his number  
-you were definitely gonna call  
-but for now, you had a best friend to celebrate with

 

**Jace:**  
-you were with Simon, Clary and Maureen  
-you guys were outside talking about how good their gig went  
-when suddenly a -very attractive- blonde bumped into you  
-you were like  
-"watch where you're walking blondie"  
-because who bumps into someone and doesn't apologize  
-rude  
-and poor Jace is confused because why can the pretty mundane see him???  
-he's just like  
-"you can see me?"  
-you think he's dumb cause why wouldn't you be able to see him  
-"you're not invisible dumbass"  
-he looks like he's about to say something  
-wants to ask you what your name is but he hears Alec call his name  
-he looks at you for the last time and runs over to Alec

 

**Simon:**  
-you were just minding your own business, wondering around  
-absolutely bored  
-but then you saw Camille with a mundane  
-so you decided to see what she was up to  
-you didn't need the Clave coming at you for breaking the accords  
-you walk into the room and both the vampire and human look your way  
-she asks why you're there so you just tell her you're looking for Raphael

-you just wanna know why the mundane is here-

Simon was stunned when you walked into the room, 'cause good lord, you were beautiful-

he's silently freaking out in his head

-which causes him to miss what you and Camille were talking about  
-next thing he knows, you're leaving and he just wants you to come back

 

**Raphael:**  
-you met at Pandemonium  
-you were sitting on a couch with Magnus, surrounded by males and females  
-you wanted a drink so you got up and went up to the bar  
-while waiting for your drink, you look around  
-you see Raphael and goddamn, he looks fineee  
-he's already looking at you and when he sees you looking at him, he makes his way over to you  
-you're just cool, calm and collected  
-because even though he's gorgeous, you're Y/N Y/SN,  
-a powerful witch and no man, supernatural or not, intimidates you  
-he's in front of you now and introduces himself  
-"Raphael? I like it" and take your drink from the bartender  
-"and your name, gorgeous?"  
-he knows who you are, who doesn't, but he wants to hear your voice  
-when you tell him your name, he's like  
-"beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl"  
-low-key shocked by how smooth he is  
-he's really smooth  
-y'all chat for a while and he's a really cool guy  
-but all good things come to an end  
-Magnus catches your eye and you know you have to leave  
-you exchange goodbyes and you give him your number  
-he watches you walk away and smiles

 

**Izzy:**  
-you were practicing teleporting  
-you teleported on top of a roof near Pandemonium  
-you scared Isabelle when you basically appeared from nowhere  
-she's like, did that really happen  
-its not everyday someone appears out of thin air  
-you apologize for startling her but she waves it off  
-you introduce yourselves  
-you feel bad about scaring her like that so you offer to make it up to her  
-she wants to get to know you more so she agrees  
-you guys decide to meet at the local coffee shop  
-you have to leave so you say goodbye  
-you run to the edge and jumped off, landing on the ground  
-but she didn't see that  
-so she runs to to the edge all concerned  
-sees you land safely and walk off like you didn't just jump from a freaking building  
-eh, _stranger things_ have happened

 

 

 

**Clary:**  
-you were like 6 or 7 when you met her  
-your dad wanted you to meet Jocelyn's daughter  
-you already met Jocelyn

-she came over to your house often

-you were super excited because you like meeting new people

-you were a weird kid okay, who wants to meet new people??  
-you hoped that you guys would become friends  
-the first thing you did was hug them  
-then you introduced yourself  
-"my name's Y/N, i hope we'll be best friends  
-she was all shy which was adorable af  
-"my name's Clarissa but everyone calls me Clary. I hope we'll be best friends too"  
-and that was that  
-your parents were just watching you two with smiles

 


	3. Pick up lines they use. [Clean]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up on this.

Alec: I should call you Google because you're everything I'm searching for.

Magnus: Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful.

 

Jace: Damn girl is your name WiFi Because I'm feeling the connection.

Simon: Aside from being sexy and fabulous, what do you do for a living?

Raphael: Can you touch me? I wanna tell my friends I've been touched by an angel.

Izzy: The letter X scares me [Why?] Because I never want to be yours.

Clary: Roses are red, violets are blue, I didn't know what was perfect until I met you.


	4. Pick up lines they use (dirty)

**Alec** **:**

What has four legs and doesn’t have the most beautiful girl on it? My bed. Want to fix that?

  

**Magnus** **:**

Do you work at Build-A-Bear? Cause I'd stuff you.

 

**Jace** **:**

You're like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture.

 

  **Simon** **:**

If I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting a head?

 

  **Raphael** **:**

Do you come here often or wait till you get home?

 

  **Izzy** **:**

Do you have any Italian in you? Would you like some?

 

  **Clary:**

Let's have a party and invite your pants to come on down.


End file.
